Behind You
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Kidnapped by an infertile couple, Ally and Dez are forced into a type of enslavement which they must conceive children with one another. Will they ever make it out? When and if they do, how will those back at home take what happened and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi, this is my first Austin and Ally Fanfic, it's different. I have to say my pairing aren't written in stone and all, so I can't actually promise anything.

Please Review

**1- Chapter**

She had been unsure for how long she'd been here, hours, days? It was impossible to tell with the blacked out window above her. Her ability to keep up with the time had become twisted and milformed.

Ally had fallen asleep on thin cot, which was pressed against the far wall, a couple of times. No one had entered into the tiny room yet. Her kidnapper was still a figment of her imagination - a big man wearing filthy over-alls with an ass of a face. He would do awful things to her before finally burying her in his backyard.

Now was just a waiting game.

There's a door in her prison, a thick metal door. It was locked, and it hadn't even squeaked the whole time she had been there. Then, without warning, it began to squeak open, a long sharp hiss as it very slowly swung inwards.

She had jumped from the cot, her body tense, her mind out of the fog it had suken into. She wasn't expecting who it was she ended up seeing.

Dez was there, looking at her with dulled out eyes. He looked less surprised at finding her. As he unmovingly stood in it's doorway, blankly staring at her, her anger flared. Was he the one who had kidnapped her? She had always guessed something was off about him.

"What's going on, Dez?" Hadn't long left her lips before a large man, one like in her imagination appears behind Dez. He forces Dez inside with a well-placed shove, which has Dez tripping and falling to the floor inside.

"They'll arrive in fifteen minutes so be on your best behaviors." The man speaking has Ally looking away from Dez,and shooting a glare at him. But before the girl could say even a word, he was stepping forward, grabbing the handle and swinging the heavy door shut with a loud, vibrating thud.

Ringing follows, then silence. The girl had quickly ran to the now closed door and had began tugging at it's handle. It was locked.

"What's going on!"

Behind her, Dez had finally risen to his feet. The girl whirled around, her narrowed ireses locked on him. He glances up at her before his gaze begins to take in the tiny room.

His calmness irks her greatly.

"Why are you so calm? How can you be calm?" They had been kidnapped. Kidnapped.

"I'm not," He tells her without missing a beat, brows furrowing. "I think I'm in shock." He tells her sincerly. His gaze finds her. "We're in trouble."

"I never would of thought that." Her words leak sarcasm. She has an overwelming urge to chew on her hair, but fights it. Now was not the time to revert to old habits.

"No," he frantically shakes his head, a slither of simmering nerves shining through his mask of indifference. "Can you remember how you got here? Because I can." His question causes Ally think. All she could remember was falling asleep at her dad's house after a dinner she had been forced into attending, meeting her father new girlfriend had been surprisngly difficult on her, but after storming to bed annoyed for some odd reason at her father's young girl friend, she woke up here. "I... my uncle was who brought me here. He let a big weirdo take me and lock me in a room. It's been days since then."

Ally's confused by the news. "I don't get it."

He makes a scoffing noise as if he thinks she's the stupidest thing he's ever seen. "I'm saying... we weren't taken. We've been sold."

It was Ally's turn to scoff. "By our own family members? My dad wouldn't ever do anything like that."

Before the boy could say anything else, their prison's door was opened. Ally quickly scrambles away. In walks the large man again, followed by a couple. A man and a woman.

The man is tall, with red hair and brown eyes. His face framed by a pair of thin glasses. He's wearing a crisp dark suit and shinny black shoes. He 'looks' rich.

The woman is beautiful, long brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a silky button up shirt and a flowy skirt. Her small hand covers her nose as she looks around in disgust. The woman looked positively ill about being here. But when the woman's eyes lands on them, her hand leaves her mouth as she grins.

"Oh Jeffery, they're both perfect." The woman acutally hugs the man. "I love them."

All both teens can do is stare. The man - Jeffery, kisses the woman on her forehead.

"All for you, my sweet."

"Why... why are we here?" It's Ally who finally finds the words. She tries her best to look less confused and more angry.

Her question is ignroed as the curly haired man turns to the large man. "I want them to begin as soon as possible. I need you to explain to them what's going on. I need you to make certain they understand what is going on."

"Yes boss," the big man says.

"My wife wants a baby as soon as possible." The man says as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist who is still staring at them, her happiness clear as day. "As soon as possible, Arnold." The man says again as he leads his wife out.

"They're absoulutly lovely, Jeff." The woman says as they leave.

The man is left behind, he cracks his fingers and moves to the open door, shutting it. "You're one and only responsbility here is to concieve and birth the Cranes healthy children." He comes right out and says it. He likely pats at a gun on his hip. "Meaning you will have to sleep with one another in order for that to happen." The man's dull expression changes to a dimmed smirk. "You should really thank both of them, they didn't want you two to sleep with a stranger." He laughs a bemused laugh. "How kind of them. You will concieve them children, you have no other options."

Ally feels as if she's caught in some type of twisted joke and if it wasn't so fucked up, she would of laughed. "You...you.. can't make us sleep with one another." She crosses her arms over herself. "That's a flaw in your ridicoulous plan."

"Trust me little girl, we have our ways. Now, there better be a lot of fucking going on in this room. If not, face the consequences." He opens the metal door again. "Have fun."

(L)

24 hours later

Dez is offically the most annoying person in the history of annoying people. He has been pacing thier prison for at least five hours, ranting under his breath about how awful their situation was.

Obviously they hadn't got naked and busy with one another. She lightly sneers at the thought.

"What are we going to do, Ally?" He asks for what feels like the hundreth time. He tugs at his hair as quickly paces from one wall to the next. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of this? I don't want to sleep with you. Why aren't you coming up with anything? Aren't you suppouse to be... I dunno... smart?" He whined.

Said girl, shifts on the cot, taking a break from working a screw loose from it. "Your're not exactly a catch yourself." Offended.

"That's not what I meant and... and..." He came to a stop. "I can't belive this." His gaze lifts to something over her head. "Is that a camera?"

Ally lifts her head. She then stands on the cot, trying to get a better look. It's small, but the girl can make out a lens and a tiny blinking red light on it. "That's what it looks like. Are they going to watch us?."

Dez makes a noise like a strangled bird. "Why would my uncle do this to me." He very slowly sinks to the floor. "I can't believe this."

Ally huffs. "Will you shut up?" She frowns, she couldn't even think straight. "Save yourself from me, and shut up!"

He openly stares at her, a taken back by her words. "Scary Ally..." He whispers quietly backing away.

(L)

72 hours later

"I'm so hungry." Dez quietly moans from his seat against the wall across from the cot. "I'm thirsty too." He whines.

Ally growls under her breath, forcing herself to keep her gaze on the ceiling. Stopping herself from reminding him she couldn't actually do anything about it. If she looked at Dez, she honestly couldn't gurentee his safety. To his credit, he hadn't been talking as much as he had a few days ago, but being around him so long was really getting under her skin. Being around anyone this much, with no food, no water, and only boredom would be hard.

Her gaze found the camera above her and lightly glares.

Ten minutes later, for the first time in days, their prison's door scrapes open. In walks who Ally had decided calling the big-bald-weirdo would be a correct name. He looks from Dez to her, his expression as dull as ever.

"I told you their would be consequences for in-action." He quickly stalks towards Dez, who tenses, only to relax when the man pats his gun and points to back-up behind him. He allows the man to grab him up by his arm easily. The boy struggles a little, but the large man hold is strong.

Slowly Ally gets to her feet.

"My rules are very simple." He tells them. "You fuck, you get fed, you fuck, you get water. It's not hard. Now, I have to punish one of you since you insist on testing my genorsity." He begins dragging him out.

They're gone in seconds, leaving her alone.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Chapter**

Please Review

7 hours later

Dez is returned hours later, unconcious and beaten. BBW throws him inside like a sack of potatos and locks them in afterwards without a word.

Surprised, all Ally could do at first is stare at the boy withering in pain on the floor. His soft whimpers greeted her hearing barely. She moves to him after getting over her shock.

He looked worse up close.

His face is unrecognizable, big dark bruises litter nearly every inch of his expoused flesh. Ally bends down next to him, lightly touching his face. He instantly moves away, wincing in his sleep.

"Dez," the girl quietly says, removing her hand slowly. His brows furrow and his eyes crack open. He instantly sucks in a breath, he winces with every breath he takes. Soon he loses conciousness again.

Ally took a seat beside him, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched him sleep. Her stomach churns and her mind races. She finally realizes how serious this truly was.

(L)

"How bad is it?"

The brunette's eyes snap open and she turns her head watching as the boy withers in pain, but his eyes are open and he looks more alert then he had in hours.

"Are you alright?"

He winced. "No." He answered truthfully. She lightly shook her head. Well obviously that was a stupid question. "I think I have a cracked rib."

She frowned, biting her lip. "I was going to move you to the cot... but I didn't want to hurt you more." The girl glances back at the cot. "We can try now if you want."

"I don't think I ever want to move again." He tells her barely above a whisper.

"Staying on the ground isn't exactly smart." The girl snaps. "The cot feels like a bed of nails but it's a step up from the floor."

He tightly squeezes his eyes shut. "We can try."

Ally bites her lip again, a quickening habit. "Alright..." Her hands gently move under his arms and she tries to suppourt as much of his weight as she can. He winced and hissed all the way to his feet. He breathed heavily into her face in which he had put his face. He was surprising heavy.

Ally grunts as she helps him, mostly drags, him to the cot. Carefully she has him sit on it. His body shakes once he's settled onto the cot. The girl watches him worriedly until he cracks his left eye open, giving her bloodied lip smile.

"Much better..." He quietly pants.

Ally wants to hit him in the face for smiling. How could he freaking smile?

"I... I... think I'll go to sleep now." He whispers. She nods, though his eyes are closed again and he likely didn't catch it.

(L)

He wakes up again a couple of times in the next two days but falls asleep soon after.

It's a long two days for her as she is left to think about thier situation. Their prison grows colder with everyday and she's pretty sure someone is pumping air into their room. At certain points she could see her own breath. Sometimes her body would shake so hard her teeth would clink.

After a while it became to much to bare and she ended up sliding into the cot next to him, and underneath their only blanket. The girl silently promises herself to be gone before he wakes up and she has to explain herself.

But the long wanted warmth seeps into her bones and lulls her into sleep.

She can tell he's awake because he's grunting as he gently tugs more of the blanket over her. She quickly sprung upwards, nearly kicking him off the cot, her back pressed into the wall.

"It was cold." She blurted.

He only stared at her for a minute before nodding. "Yeah." He agreed. "Your lips are blue." He carefully proped himself up with his elbows, he looked around. "How long have I been out?"

"I dunno... three... four days." Her body began shivering.

"You must be tired." He observed

"Are you alright?" The girl asked ignoring his comment.

"I feel better, really, really sore though." He looked around again. "It is cold in here." He frowned.

"You have no idea." She bitterly said.

(L)

They end up sharing body heat again, not touching much, but under one blanket, arms pressed into each others.

It's too cold for either one of them to give it much thought.

The next morning when he is testing his muscles by walking around their room, while from the cot she watched.

"Is your nose broken?" She asked lightly.

He glanced behind him at her, his left hand suppourting him against the wall. He opened his mouth to say more but the metal door swung open, scaring them both.

BBW walks in a smirk gracing his lips. Dez backs away quickly, limping backwards, hands raised but trembling. He glares at the man. An intense one laced with so much fear that it actually surprises her, what excatly happened?

"Still nothing I see." The man pointed to the camera above the cot. "I'm really dissappointed." He looked from the girl to the boy. "I guess you and I will have to have another conversation."

The bright haired boy breathing becomes haggard as he continues back away from the man.

Ally quickly scrambles to her feet. "You can't take him again." Her own panic was spiking. "He's still black and blue from the last time you hurt him."

"I told you about the consequences. I told you both."

"Then take me then." She finds herself blurting.

BBW smirks.

"No," Dez quickly speaks up. "You better not touch her." His voice cracked.

"And you would do what if I did?" BBW asked raising an eye brow. The man laughs. "Besides, I'm under strict orders not to hurt her at all. My employers won't let me harm the vessel of their future child. It'll always be you, Jarome."

"You'll kill him." She once agains speaks up. "What will you do then? How will those freaks get their priceous baby then?"

BBW shrugs. "We'll get another male tall with black hair. A stranger. Replacing you both is actually very easy, it'll take a little longer but the Cranes have waited this long already." He again shrugs. "Lets get this over with, Jarome." He continues forward, hands lashing out, graBBWng the boy by the back of his neck. Said boy begins to struggle, fighting against the much larger man.

"I'll sleep with him." She blurts, halting the two males. She blinks quickly, gaze falling to the haggard breathing beat faced boy. Yes, she comes to the conclusion, she would. She couldn't let him get beat to death and live with herself.

"Oh will you now?" BBW asked, still holding onto captor tightly.

"Yes." She nods, her insides churning.

"You don't have to do that." The boy said quickly.

"Shut up," Ally quickly snaps, eyes locking with BBW, "You can let him go now."

"No," Dez quickly shook his head. "She's not going to sleep with me. I'm not going to sleep with her." He locked eyes with Ally. "You don't have to do this."

"I said shut up." She grited out. Now was not the time to be morally straight. Now was not the time be a freaking hero.

BBW sighed. "You heard him. He's not willing to sleep with you right now. Which means I have to take him in for another beating." The man tugs Dez after him towards the open door. He goes without a struggle.

(L)

She tugged a shaky hand quickly through her hair as she took a seat on the cot, only to stand again a few seconds later.

Her friend had been gone for a long time.

She walks to the other side of the tiny room and back again. Her hands ball into fists tightly, and unball. She had tried, she offered to sleep with the loon but he would rather get beat to death. She had tried her best to save him. It was out of her hands now. So why did she feel so bad? Why did she feel so guilty?

She comes to a stop, her hands covering her face. Why in the hell wasn't he back yet?

Letting out a fustrated sigh she lifts her head and glares at the camera. She once again flicks them off. As if on que, the closed door opens and BBW enters, draging an unconious boy with him. Once again the man slings Dez onto the ground and leaves.

Ally's stomach sinks. She quickly moves to the unconious boy and bends down next to him.

"Dez..." The girl calls softly, shaking his shoulder. He had a few new bruises on his face and what looked like cuts on his hands. "Dez..."

He quietly moans blinking his eyes open. He lightly smiles at her. "I'm fine."

"You're a idiot." The girl corrected. "He's going to kill you, then what?" Her voice trembles with emotion. "They'll bring in some new person who isn't going to let them beat him up verses donating sperm."

He winced quietly. "I'm not going to make you sleep with me. Not to save me." The boy said in-between harsh breaths. "I couldn't live with myself if you did it for me."

The girl quietly scoffs. "It's not that big of a deal." She lied. "Look, I'm going to have to sleep with someone. I guess... I rather it be you then some 'other' weirdo." She was being sincer about that.

He looked away from her. "I still can't... It'll be wrong. How can I do that to Austin?"

She frowned at him. She hadn't thought about that and she had no plans to. "Whatever," she lightly shrugged. "I think he would understand..." She bit her lip, stopping herself from yelling at him. "We have to get you onto the cot again." He noded slowly. She once again wraps her arms around his shoulders and helps him stand. She grunted. "We can't continue to do this." She told him. "I'm going to be too weak in a couple of days." She gently sat him onto the cot. "I'm starving. We both are." Again she bit her lip as he falls back onto the cot, his breathing haggard. "He's really going to hurt you next time."

He tightly shut his eyes.

The girl takes a few steps back from him. He looks awful, bruised, bloody, and skinner. Neither one of them could seriously handle much more of this.

Her hands find her jean's button and she quickly pulls them down, removing them fulling from her person before her nerve vanished. Next are her panties. Dez's eyes remain shut tight as she walks towards him, they spring open when she climbs on top of him.

"Wh - " He useslesly sputters, going completely still. "Ally..." The girl takes a shaky breath, careful of his wounds, she leans towards him. His eyes grow wider. "Wh- What are you doing"

"Lets look at it like this," Ally quickly says, her skin burns with shame. "We go ahead and do this for you won't get beat to death, and I won't have to starve. We can call it a bussiness deal. It's what we have to do to survive. It's not making love. It's not even sex. It's a procedure..." When the boy continues to sputter, she locks gazes with him, "please."

She's crying without even realizing it, her forehead presses into thin matress beside his head as she looks away from him. She will not think of Austin.

"I'm so tired of this." Ally whimpered, raw emotion tainting her words. She felt his face against her own. It's much more affectionate then she wants. That's not what this is about at all. Because that would be betraying him, as in Austin.

"Are... are you sure?" He asked, his voice tight. "Will he forgive us?" The girl nodded breifly. She then pulled back, and looked down at him. "I've never... done 'it' before." He admited quietly, so quietly she barely heard him.

She laughs a sad, yet light laugh, wiping her hands over her face. "That'll be alright." The girl told him. "You'll get the hang of it." He looked very uncertain about that. There's a bit of shifting as his pants are carefully moved, he's already ready. She bites her lip as she lowers herself on him, holding in a gasp. She tries not to think about it, as she at first, very slowly, moved on top of him only moving faster when Dez's hands find her waist beckoning it.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, do you guys believe Austin will understand? What would you do if you were in this situation? I'm seriously curious and wanna to hear from you guys. Do you think others will understand? Any questions?

Please Review

3 - Chapter

That next morning, maybe it's a few hours later, in the afternoon, at night even - it was impossible to tell in their windowless prison - is when Ally wakes up, she's quickly slides over Dez and tugs her bottoms back on. She finishes, her fingers wrapping around her hair as she blankly stares at the floor in front of her. Her head begins to shake. How was she even suppose to feel right now? Dez winces as he comes awake, forcing her attention onto him, she's careful not to look at him directly. He very slowly sits up, but the blanket covering his lower half stays in place. "Are you alright?" Her words feel and sound useless, a frown tugs at her lips.

"I'm fine," he groaned. Dez looks at her after a moment, his own frown in place, opens his mouth to say more but their prison door swings open. Dez sits up straighter and Ally backs up, facing the iron door.

"Well done," BBW appears, carrying a basket in one hand, a blanket in the other. Ally feels sick, remembering they had an audience. It's nearly enough to buckle under her own weight. Her hands shake. He tosses the blanket onto the floor. "Hopefully the boy was able to deliver." He then sets the basket on the floor. "I'm telling you. You'll get all sort of things if you cooperate with the Cranes. It's food. I'm also bringing in a basin later and a change of clothes for you two."

Neither had anything to say to the man. Obviously he feels nothing about it, he lightly shrugs.

"A word of advice," he looks directly at the young woman. "If you do become impregnated... don't lose it. They're going to keep you around for a while, they want all their kids to have biological siblings. Don't get on their bad side."

"Thanks for the advice, truly." Ally comments sarcastically, weakly. The man smirks at that. He glances towards Dez.

"Well she's a handful. I'll be back later." He leaves.

Ally's attention goes to the basket on the floor, wanting anything to distracted her from her own thoughts she walks over and grabs an apple, taking a large bite, chewing quickly on the fruit. "It's good..." She utters, wanting anything to feel the quiet wiggling through the air. She can feel him staring at her, so she turns, slipping an indifferent expression onto her face, she catches his frown. "Want one?"

Instead of answering the young man stands with a low wince, a gash pulls on his side, not bleeding but nasty, the blanket wrapped around his waist he finds his bottoms. He looks up in time enough to catch a bright green apple thrown at him by Ally. "They're good." He has yet to say anything, which unnerves and annoys her. Her attention falls onto her own apple, finding only the cord. She frowns, not even realizing she hadn't eaten that quickly. Her free hand finds her hair and her hair finds her awaiting mouth.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels Dez's warm hand wrap around her wrist. Her brown eyes widen as she quickly looks up at him, wondering when had he even gotten to her.

"Dez..."

Dez tugs her hand down, successfully removing Ally's hair out of Ally's mouth. "That was sort of gross... uh... your hair... you chewing on your hair, I mean..." He tumbles over his words but he tells her seriously. He was so serious, his expression, his tone, that a laugh tumbles from her. An unhappy laugh. He frowns. She quickly looks away from him. How could she ever look at him again? "He honestly loves you," he blurts, words falling from his lips un-gracefully. "He'll understand we had no choice. Austin loves you."

She honestly doesn't want to think about Austin, not now, not when a few hours ago she had been... She wouldn't think about Austin. "I don't wanna think about Austin." She whispers, arms dropping to her side. Her attention falls onto the basket again, she quickly moves over and lifts bandages from it before turning to Dez again. "We have to try bandaging that." Ally sighs, motioning to the wound on his side. "It's bad."

(L)

1 month later

They had sex two more times within that month, both times because an old pinched face nurse was demanding it. Once again they would lay on the tiny cot and act in the intimate act in a near robotic way. They never kissed and never held one another after, never spoke of the act after it was finished.

Now that nurse enters in a flurry of grey hair and ushers Ally out of the cot in which she was asleep with Dez, forcing the young woman to slid into her worn clothes as she forces a boxed pregnancy test into her hands, just as she was sliding back into the thick sweats given.

"Hurry, hurry, Mrs. Crane wants good news for her birthday." The woman grabs hold of Ally in a vice like grip, and begins pulling her out of the open doorway. Dez quickly scrambles from the cot as well, naked beside a pair of grey boxers, but the woman holds up a hand, halting him. "You're not needed for any of this part." Nurse Betty glares at him. "You stay here, boy." Dez flops back onto the cot, hands ball into fists as he icily glares back at the woman. All he could do was watch as Ally was dragged away by the woman.

Ally caught his eyes with her own before the woman ushered her out into a narrow hall, she forces a small assuring smile on her face until he's out of sight. She was quickly led down a hall then to a wooden door, which the woman opens with key. She waves her in through a room that looks like basement, with cobwebs and dust all over. It's damp and dark with old boxes and items. The woman then ushers her behind a stack of boxes and into a small bathroom. She flicked on the light, allowing the light to sputter on with a hiss. Nurse Betty shut the wooden door behind both of them, it's nothing but a sink, a brown tub, and a toilet. The old woman folds her hands over herself looking expectantly at her.

"Well..." The old hag says.

The girl looks down at the box in her hands. Her stomach churns.

(L)

She's pregnant.

The news is like a blow to her gut. But this what they were expecting. It's why they were acting out the act in the first place. But the news was still like a stamp sealing her fate forever. She is pregnant by Dez, they would have a child which would be given to someone else. It was impossible to ignore, impossible not to think about.

Telling the news to Dez was easy after Nurse Betty dropped her off back in their prison, so happy she was nearly jumping out of her skin to relay the news to the Cranes. It was strange. Ally couldn't understand her happiness. Her nodding was the only confirmation Dez needed.

The boy dropped his head, rubbing his hand over his face. He wouldn't even look her way for awhile. "Are you sure?" He asks, voice broken.

"No..." Ally lightly shrugs, her shoulders feeling as if they were weighed down by weights. She wonders if he was mad at her. It was a silly thought, but that hardly stopped her. She folds her arms behind her, stopping her hands from shaking. She was afraid. "But I'm sure I will be when I visit their family 'doctor' next week."

He nods, patting the empty area on the cot beside him. "Take a seat," he begins, "please..." He tacks on at the end, smiling sheepishly. She hesitates, but eventually wanders over and sits beside him. She frowns down at her hands. "Apple," he whispers, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her into him.

"Sample..." Ally stiffens, but continues on with their game. It was a rhyming game they played when they had nothing else to do, which was a lot.

"Campbell..."

Ally dryly swallows, eye lids squeezing shut. A shuddering breath leaves her. "Scramble... Thanks."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Thanks for reviewing, seriously it's why I update this quickly.

Please Review

**4 - Chapter**

Nine months later

He huffed as he finished a push up, sweat glistens down his body, drenching his white T-shirt. He gets from the floor, brushing his hands together, red hair flops into his face. He needed a hair cut badly. He quietly sighs. He could feel his muscles begin to relax, losing the ache he was going for. It was how he forced himself to stay sane and not become caught in a vortex of unhappiness, anger, and regret. Dez glances towards the girl sitting in the chair at the only window in the large bedroom, quickly rethinking his idea about taking a run back and forth outside in the hall. She has a book in her hands, but her gaze is out of the barred window beside her. She was lost in thought. That was dangerous here in this place. This place in which they had no real choices, no options on how to live there lives.

He walked towards her. "Hey, are you alright? Are you hungry?"

Ally quickly glanced at him, before licking her lips and shutting the book. She looked annoyed, as she usually does when he becomes dotting, which is all the time. How could he not? This woman is carrying his child. With difficulty she finds her way to her feet and waddle to a small bookshelf by the wooden doorway. "I'm fine," the girl shortly answers. He watches her return the book and search for another one. Her stomach is swelled with his baby, nearly nine months.

Guilt clawed at his stomach as he took in her pale toned skin and obvious thinness. Her pregnancy hadn't been easy on her at all. She has been ill the whole time, weak as well. Her pregnancy had been deemed high risk by Dr. Fall, for a reason only shared with Allison and Jeffery Crane. He was beyond angry at them for not even telling them.

When the Cranes found out that their prisoner was with child, both of them were moved from the basement and into a large bedroom on the far side of the Crane's huge home. The hall was open to them, but was closed off the other parts of the home by a card door-lock. From then on, Ally was visited by a doctor, given prenatal vitamins, put on a strict eating diet, as well as watched very closely. She even had a sonograms a couple of months ago in which Allison Crane gushed and raved. Ally was going to have a girl. The Cranes would have a baby girl.

He comes to stand beside her, leaning over her frowning as her body sways. She instantly latches onto him, and he to her as she begins to fall. "Are you feeling sick?" He asked quietly and he lightly kissed her head. "Should I call Dr. Fall?" When had it become alright for him to kiss her like that?

A shake of her head was his answer. "I'm fine..." Her voice broke off. "I don't want to give them my baby." She finally said. She looked up at him. "She's our baby." Her anger often flared like this, hormones he thinks.

He brings her back into a tight hug. But the girl pushes away from him angrily. He hides his hurt under a concerned frown. He had no idea what to tell her. "We'll find away out of this." He told her what he always had. "We'll take her with us."

His words obviously gave her no comfort because the girl moves to their bed and lays down on it, her back facing him. He follows her over.

"Leave me alone," her voice trembled, "leave me alone for right now." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I have to get my thoughts right. I don't want to yell at you for no reason again."

He nodded, but instead of leaving to the other side of the bedroom, he took a seat at the foot of their bed, his hand lightly patting her leg.

(L)

The only people who were allowed in while the girl was giving birth was Allison Crane and Dr. Fall. Allison didn't want her using any type of pain reliever, so it was a completely natural birth for her.

It was without a doubt, agony, complete and utter pain. Allison was urging her along, whispering impatiently in her left ear, hand a little to tight in the Ally's sweaty one. Their Doctor was nervous, saying things like 'breech', 'difficulty', and 'blood loss'. She had also uttered something about a hospital but Allison had violently growled out 'no', before threatening the tiny nervous woman with, 'you're the best' and 'you're husband's debts'. All Ally wanted was Dez the whole time and for her pain to stop.

Then, the baby was out of her, a bloody mess with a thick head full of red hair. She had wailed her little lungs out, announcing her presence to the world. As the child was swaddled and pushed by her and into the waiting arms of Allison Crane. Ally finally bursts into tears.

(O)

Eleven months later

"I refuse to do that to you again." Dez tells her angrily, with a no arguing tone, throwing his napkin down onto his empty plate. His anger didn't actually surprise her, he had shown at lot of it lately. So different from how he use to be. All his pent-up anger was at the awful people who kept them as breeding stock. "It took months to get you back... back normal. Ally, I refuse. I don't care what they do to me." Though she had been completely devastated by giving their baby to the couple, he had been to, his sadness malformed into anger. He had been there for her however, despite how his rage constantly caused him issues and punishments, he was always bucking back against orders, always fighting with guards.

"It's not like we have a choice." Her gaze locks with his. "And I'm fine now."

"You wouldn't eat after you had her. You wouldn't even talk." He was enraged. Ally had been like a zombie the following months after birthing the child, barely speaking, not eating. It had been a long wait, a lot of begging on his part for Ally to return to normal. She wasn't even really normal anymore, a shadow had been cast of her once warm brown eyes and her smiles were far and in-between, tight, forced. She wasn't the old Ally. The Cranes wanted another baby even though the baby they have is still a baby, greedy ass-holes. They had seen what giving up a child had done to Ally and now they wanted another one from them.

"But I'm fine now." she once again repeats.

He angrily shook his head standing to his feet in one quick step from the table. He begins pacing.

Ally ignores him. She looks down at the flimsy gold watch Allison had given her a few months after having her baby. It was suppose to be a gift. It was after one, which caused a flutter inside of her. She quickly stands from their small table and moves to the window. She looks below just as Allison exits the house with a nanny, a basket, and a curly-haired baby on her hip. Her insides swell. Allison sets the child on the ground as her and a nanny spread out a blanket.

The child gets up and begins to waddle around. Her hand instantly covers her mouth. "She can walk now." She whispers.

"What?" The boy stops his pacing.

"She's walking," a smile appears on the girl's face, a real one, the first in months. Dez quickly joins her at the window. He also watches the baby toddler about. They watch in silence as the child waddled, exploring the yard for an hour before the child falls asleep in the arms of the nanny.

"She's beautiful," Dez comments. "Like her mother." His words have the girl sobbing into her hand. He frowns. "That's why I don't want to do this to you again." He whispers his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Stop saying that." A huff leaves her. "You didn't even do anything to me."

"You couldn't have gotten pregnant by yourself."

She glares at him. "Exactly, it takes two people to do that. You didn't do anything to me that I didn't agree with." Ally stares at her friend with a stormy eyes.

"I can't..." The boy says. All he can say. She was right, but that hardly stopped him from blaming himself, from beating himself up daily mentally and physically with his purposefully causing issues and his working-out for hours.

She bites her lip, "We have no choice."

He leans towards her, his lips lightly landing on hers. Her body stiffens. A familiar ache of pain blooms inside of him, he ignores it. He very slowly pulls away, "If we are going to do this, we will do it the correct way." He tells her softly. "Please." He again kisses her only to stop again as her body remains stiff. He was honestly tired of going about it without any feelings, maybe it was silly of him, maybe he was asking too much of her, maybe he was feeling up for being wrapped in a delusion, playing a game of make-believe. That this was both of their ideas, both of them weren't being held against their wills and forced into this. He wanted a little of his stripped power back. "Please..." The weaver in his voice clear and he bites his lip. She frowns up at him at first, as if she's slowly figuring something out. Ally then leans forward kissing him in a coy manner.

(L)

Eight Months later

Dez enters their bedroom from the bathroom, a towel around his neck. His gaze lands on his friend who is once again in the window, her hand resting on a once again swollen belly.

He freezes, an odd feeling coming over him, he watches her a little longer before lightly clearing his throat. The girl glances back at him briefly.

"Anything interesting out there?" He asks heading to their bookshelf.

"A party I think..." She lightly shrugs. "Looks like their setting up for a party. Allison is down their adorning her pathetic fake belly. I don't understand how anyone is falling for it."

"I don't think anyone would actually call her on it." The boy shrugs. "It would be all kinds of rude. I also don't think you should be looking out the window."

The young woman snorts. "Yeah, they'll have a hard time explaining why there's a pregnant girl in their window." She quietly sighs and moves away from the window. There's a brief tap on their door before it's opened by one of the maids, pushing in their dinner.

The young brunette utters not a word as she quickly leaves again, she barely looked at them.

"Well, she's pleasant." His companion in captivity comments dryly. He laughs lightly, moving to the wooden dresser in the bedroom in search for a shirt. "Yummy, vegetables and bland chicken again." Her sarcasm has his lips twitching into a smile.

He was happy she was obviously feeling better and seemingly herself again. His hands land on a white T-shirt. Feeling a cold hands land on his side he tenses and flinched away, turning he finds Ally's blankly staring at his abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Her question is asked softly.

He looks down, noticing the black and blue bruise on his stomach. He had gotten out of hand last week, forgotten his 'place', and he was punished. He was getting into trouble a lot lately.

"No," he lightly shrugs, grinning at her. She frowns, her long lashes fluttering shut as she crosses her arms. "I'm not as weak as I use to be." He teasingly flexes his muscles. "I'm use to it. I forgot it was even there."

His friend opens her lids, brown eyes locked on him. He wishes she wouldn't look at him like that. It makes him feel weird, like he can't breath... like he wants to kiss her.

"What?" He's finally able to ask, his voice trembled a bit.

A small odd smile tugs at her lips. "My back hurts."

"Oh," he quietly sputters, grabbing onto her arm softly, carefully leading her quickly to their bed. Once the girl is on the bed, he grabs her plate and hands it to her. He then returns to the wooden dresser and grabs a T-shirt, tugging it over his head.

Voices float up from outside as he quietly settles beside the girl with child on the bed with his plate of food.

"Mrs. Crane is gushing about how much she wants a boy." She comments flippantly. He looks at her quickly, his brows nearly to his nose. The baby she was now pregnant with was a girl. "Obviously that means..." The girl sighs her face grow saddened. She glances at him worriedly. She was worried about his reaction.

"She's going to want us to try again as soon as possible." The boy guessed unhappily, scoffing. "Stupid, son of bitches," he gets onto his feet, his face crimson with anger. "I can't believe them."

She once again sighs. "Will you calm yourself, Dez? That's why you're always getting beat on."

"Calm myself?" He asks as if it was the craziest thing he's ever heard. "You're being treated like a breeding cow. How many children are you suppose to have? Three... fifteen... twenty?"

She looks down at her nearly empty plate. "My question is what are they going to do with us when they don't want anymore children from us. What if I suddenly can't have anymore? What will... what are they going to do to us?" She bites at her lip and he can tell that this was something that was truly bothering her. "I don't think we'll be let go."

He had no idea what they were going to do to them. No, he had his ideas, none of them good. None of them involved actually keeping himself and Ally in the home. The children would get older and begin to wonder who the weirdo's in the attic are. He also doubted he and his children's mother being able to go home.

Cold and pointy dread scratched at him. A cold hand wrapped around his hand brought him out of his mental musing. He looks down at her.

"Sit your ass down, before I break you. You're not going to cause any trouble tonight. I don't feel like waiting up for you to come back bruised and bleeding." Her sudden change in demeanor surprising him. "I don't wanna bandage you up right now." How she could go from forlorn to angrily threatening was beyond him. He heavily sat back onto the bed.

"Your hands are cold." He comments, settling his other hand on top of the one on his hand, hoping to ease her rotten mood. "Why are they always cold?" He began massaging it.

"Dad use to say cold hand, warm heart." She leans back into the headboard. "I don't feel like I have a warm heart... I actually feel really bitter." A smirk quirks her lips. Dez only raises an eye brow. "I have for a long time. Years... Did you have any idea my parents really spilt up because of my mom's affair? She asks as if she's perfect and hasn -" Her lips presses together, seeming lost in thought. "Anyway..." Her free hand finds her belly. "She's going to give them hell." She whispers, meaning the child inside of her.

Dez lightly smiles. "Really? What makes you think so?" Dez let's go of her random sharing of information.

"I dunno..." She lightly shrugs. "I can tell is all. I was sick with Hailey but... I can tell this one's going to be head-strong not like easy Hailey. Besides, I tell her all the time to give them hell." He chuckles. She once again smirks but if fades quickly, "I dream about her sometimes. I dreamed about Hailey too..." She trails. He watches her face intently. "Anyway, they're likely not going to want anymore after her." A sad smile appears.

Dez hates how sad his friend looked. "Head-strong... like her Aunty Trish." He adds.

She looks up at him, her smirk back in place. "I'm hoping..." she huffs lightly. "Hopefully nothing like how I am... She'll have a good sense of humor, like her father." A smile of his own finds his lips at that.

Both of their smiles fade after a while. "There's nothing wrong with how you are, Ally. You're no push-over." He adds a few seconds later.

As Dez continues to rub her hand she looks up at him, staring at him so long and so intensely he glances at her. "What?" He questions after looking at her once. "I have a carrot on my face?" He lightly joked.

She leans towards him, "I dunno... let me take a look..." she lightly takes her hands back, her hands cup his face, turning it to face her. She looks at him, seriously looks at him. His mouth grows dry and something inside him flutters. Her irises fall to his lips. She leans forward, placing a coy kiss to the edge of his mouth, holding it there for a long time.

When she finally pulls away, he fights to regain his bearings. "Hormones?" He asks softly.

"Hormones..." She agrees. She leans into him, her head against his shoulder, she closes her lids. "I'm tired." He nods, almost a full minute after. She quietly snorts at him. "I'm happy it's you I'm here with. It's selfish, but I'm happy to be here with someone I trust. A friend. I... I want to say thank you for putting up with me and all of this."

"It's not as if I have a choice." He awkwardly jokes. "Besides, you have to put up with me too, that's not easy."

Ally shrugs. "You're not too bad." A small smile twists her face.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys reviews are very appreciated. **

**Please Review**

**5 - Chapter**

Dez presses his hands into his face, his left leg bounces with nerves. This was taking way longer then the first time. It had been at least thirty-one hours. thirty-one hours of Ally being in labor someplace in this stupid house and him sitting like an idiot in this bedroom. He gets up again and begins to pace around.

Nurse Betty bursts into the bedroom a swirl of grey hair. "You," her finger nearly pokes his eye out, "come with me. The girl wants you." She grabs his arms and begins pulling him out of the bedroom. At the mention of Ally he hardly needed dragging.

He barely notices the guards who quickly flank him on both sides as they move out into the hallway. "What's wrong with Ally?" He asks. "Is she alright?"

The old woman swipes her security card and pushes them both out into another hall. They rush down the hall and down a set of stairs. "She's having a difficult time. A very difficult time."

His insides churn. They eventually make it to a room which resembled a delivery room, he can see it through a window. He isn't allowed inside at first and is instead led to a sink. Betty orders him to wash his hands throughly, then, he is given a mask and pale green scrubs to put on. Then he's ushered into the large area Ally is laying on the bed, red-faced and sweaty. He quickly moves to her, barely giving the Cranes standing on the other side of her a glance.

"Hey," he whispers as she looks up at him. He grabs her hand.

She instantly leans towards him. "It hurts." she whimpers brows furrowing as her lids flutter shut. Her breathing is haggard.

"Isn't there a epi - something... something you can give her for pain?" He asks looking at who he instantly recognizes as Dr. Fall. "She's in pain!"

"No pain medication, no meds." Mrs. Crane quickly says. "I don't want anything hurting this child."

Dez glares at the woman. "I don't understand anything about babies and giving birth, but I'm pretty sure that the child's _mother _being in distress can harm the baby!"

Mrs. Crane looked as if she had been slapped. "You..." She trailed looking at her husband standing behind her, he was looking all kinds of useless. "Are you going to let him talk like this to me." The boy glares harder, stepping towards Mrs. Crane but was instantly flanked by two men standing along the far wall. Dez glares at them, hands baling into fists, he thinks there is way too many people in the fucking room.

"Honey..."

"Don't you honey me. I'm tired of - "

"Can you all shut up?" Ally yells, her hand squeezing her baby's father as another painful contraction hit her. "Please..." Her gaze finds Dez's. "Please... you're here now, I'm fine. I've already done this once."

"Yes," Mrs. Crane quickly steps forward, ignoring the glare thrown at her from the fuming boy, "you got him here, now deliver my baby."

Ally bites her lip, but nods.

"Alright, now," Dr. Fall says. "Your finally ten centimeters... can you push for me now, Ally?"

Ally's jaw clenches as she leans forward a low groan escapes her as pushes. Dez watches as this goes on, watches as Ally struggles to deliver, never, not once taking his gaze off her. It feeling like forever, but finally a bald, bloody, gooey baby is pulled from her, seconds flow by before the babies shrill cry fills the area.

He finally takes his gaze away from Ally to watch Dr. Fall give the baby to a nurse who begins to clean her up. Wiping the bloody mess from the child. Once the child is clean and wrapped, she is handed quickly to Mrs. Crane. The child shrill cry continues on even as the woman hushes and rocks her, smiling like a crazed woman.

Dez frowns, looking away, his eyes landing on Ally. She was watching Mrs. Crane and the baby too, her facial expression filled with pain and yearning. Ally's lips part as if she was going to say something, the hand not wrapped around his actually moves with a jerky twitch. "Mrs. Crane..." She finally says hesitantly hopeful. "Can I -"

"Goodness no," Allison blurts before Ally can finish her sentence, ignoring the young woman's crestfallen face, after off handedly dismissing her. She turns her attention back onto the crying baby fully. Ally blinks rapidly at first, but nods after a second, a shaky breath leaving her.

"Hey," he brings her attention to him, holding back a few choice words for 'Mrs. Crane', brushing her sweaty hair out of her face, "are you alright?"

The girl forces a smile onto her face and nods once. "Yeah." Such a lie and both of them was aware of that. o

(O)

"She's trying to catch a butterfly." Ally lightly smiles, glancing back at him. "Cute... I think she's kind of tall for twenty-four months, don't you?"

"Hmm..." He gets to his feet and leans over her, looking out of the window. "Yup... I have no idea." He admits watching the child. "But besides my lovely locks, she looks just like you."

"Thank you God." She whispers, glancing back at him with a smirk, showing she was only joking. He feigns being hurt anyway and backs away from her.

"Seriously, that hurt."

A shrill cry lifting up from below catches both of their attentions. Below is one of the nanny's and Mrs. Crane walking outside with a crying baby. The baby's cries are loud.

"I told you she was going to give them hell." She looks up at him, but then frowns. They both watch as Mrs. Crane hands the child quickly to the nanny and leaves back inside. "You don't think something's wrong with Melody do you?"

"No," he answers without a thought. "I'm telling you she's perfect."

"Yeah." A wistful smile appears on her face. o

(O)

"It's only been five months." Ally says to Nurse Betty, watching the woman set a bottle of prenatal vitamins on the wooden dresser. She tries not to look at the angry Dez. "Melody is only five months old. What are they going to do with another baby?"

Nurse Betty sighs. "I told you," the woman shrugs. "The cranes really want a boy."

"And if this one isn't a boy?" Dez asks, voice trembling with anger.

Betty glances at him quickly, baking up half a step. "Then you'll have to try again." The young man scoffs out a 'of course'.

"Melody is a difficult baby... they're hoping for an easier one like Hailey."

"What in the hell do you mean a difficult baby?" Dez yells, throwing himself from the wall.

"What are they doing with her if they find her difficult?" The young woman ask worriedly. "They better no - "

Betty looks at her sharply. "They wouldn't hurt their own child." She hisses at them. "They are working with the child with the help of a nanny. They love her." Betty combs her finger through her hair. "Now," she gently smooth out her shirt. "I want you both to try again tonight, you're ovulating. Today and Friday are your best times, I want you to try at least twice a day."

Dez groans in frustration, his hands going through his hair. "Seriously..." He unhappily grumbles.

(O)

He waits until her lids flutter open to say, "we have to get out of here." The young woman wipes at her face, frowning sleepily at him. Her breasts nearly slipping from underneath the covers, perky and swelled still with milk. It hurt her but Betty gave her pills for it.

"What?"

He quietly sighs, fingers running over her bare shoulder, sort of like a ghostly glance. He always softly touches her as if she's going to break into pieces and disappear. "We're going to get out of here."

The girl sits up, reaching for her yellow robe, which was hanging on the bedpost. "With the children right?" Ally asks, sliding the clothing over her shoulders. o

"Of course," he nods. He wasn't going to leave their kids here.

"You have a plan then?" She whispers. They had found all the bugs and microphones in the bedroom long ago, and destroyed all of them, but it was better safe then sorry. She leans closer, both of them hug.

"Yeah," he whispers. "Mrs. Cranes thirty-fifth birthday party." He tells her into her neck.

(O)

This time the windows are closed and wooden shutters are locked shut as the outside the birthday was set up. No one would hear nor see either of them. That was fine.

Around seven p.m. they are brought their dinner by the brown-haired woman who normally brings it, around her neck is the thin door key. Dez was pretty sure that a guard waited outside in the hall.

"I'm not hungry." Ally whimpered from the bed, holding onto her stomach. "I don't feel too hot."

A sigh escapes Dez. "She's been like this all day." He takes a step in the woman's direction, standing close to the Crane's maid. He had forgotten his shirt on purpose, without any shame and very proudly showing off the biceps and six-pack years of captivity and relentless exercising had produced. He was no longer a gawky teenaged boy but a man with two kids, he would protect them no matter what. He briefly glances at Ally, he would protect her as well.

A charmingly grins at the young woman, who blushes. He lightly scratches his left cheek, sheepishly, "Do you think you can bring her something for it?" The blonde blinks before quickly looking away from him, shyly. "There's no pregnancy at the moment... Mrs. Crane won't be bothered." He continues.

"What's wrong with her?" Asks blondy, "I mean, what is it I should bring?"

"Uh..." Dez scratches his head. "I have no idea. Do you have a headache, Ally?" The brown-haired young woman only waves her arm weakly in the air. "Stomach ache?" A groan is his answer. Dez glances back at the blonde. "Could you bring her soup? I think she only needs a little of that and she'll be all new."

The blonde nods quickly. "Of course, I'll be back in about an hour." She quickly looks at Ally before quickly leaving. The bedroom door shutting behind her. Ally springs up as soon as she's gone.

"Now what?" The young man pulls a card attached with a black lanyard from behind his back swinging it. "How did you...?" She's obviously astonished. He lightly smirks.

"It's impossible to get your online official ninja certificate if you can't even manage a simple thing like this. It took me years but I mastered it when I was fourteen." Dez shrugs. "Now lets pray she won't notices and uses her guard's key to get out." He bites his lip, worryingly glance at the closed-door.

Ally squints at him. "I dunno... that's sort of hot?" Apparently she was yet to get her hormones under wraps. Dez gaze instantly finds her again, smirking lazily.

"Oh?" He asks slowly.

She nods seriously. "Yeah."

At her seriousness, Dez blushed. "Uh... they haven't come back yet. They didn't notice I think." He licks his lips. "Are you ready?"

She instantly perks up and quickly turns around, she finds a their small bag underneath the bed and pushes it onto her shoulder. She nods, her happiness beaming off of her. He lightly smiles waving her over as he walks quickly to the bedroom door.

"Are you ready?" He asks again, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back nodding.

"I'm scared." She admits softly, snuggling into him.

"We're finally getting out of here." He tells her softly. "Believe that..."

"I do," Ally pulls away, "I'm scared of going home." Her brown eyes bore into him, wet and dark.

He frowns deeply, but instead of asking why, he turns to the bedroom door and opens it, carefully looking out into the hall. It was empty. "Let's go," Dez grabs her hand and yanks her out into the hall, quickly down it to the card key door.

He quickly swipes his key, the light along side the card key glows green. His hands sweat as he carefully opens its door, peeking out into yet another hallway, also empty. He turns his attention to Ally who was staring up at him. He nods.

Both of them quickly move through the hall, staying close to the bage walls, bare feet quietly moving along the hardwood floors. Music, classical, piano, float up from below them when they come to a stairwell, begin to descend it, carefully. Dez stops short, backing up, forcing Ally too as well a step away from the bottom, pressing his back into the wall just as a maid carrying a tray of empty bottles walks by. Both teens freeze, they barely breathe until the maid is gone.

Ally shifts beside him. "Dez..." She was squinting at the hall. He nods, squeezing her hand. Both of them hit the bottom, heading quickly down the hall. Now they are at the end of the long hall, in front of two bedrooms, both with pink nameplates - Hailey on the left and Melody beside that one. "Nannies?" Ally asks shortly. Dez shrugs.

"You go for Melody, I'll get Hailey." He tells her softly. She nods once, after releasing his hand she quickly goes for Melody's room, opening the white bedroom door without hesitation entering it.

The young man sighs, attention on Hailey's bedroom door, identical to Melody's. He enters. It's a painfully pink bedroom, with only the tiny lamp on in the corner of the bedroom, he can tell it's really pink. He freezes in the open doorway, gaze on the toddler in a white crib-bed, under a thin pink blanket. The baby's sleeping face was glowing in the bedroom's flowery lamp's glow, face framed by tuffs of red hair. His heart nearly swells out of him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he quickly enters fully, grabbing a light blue bag sitting on a white wood dresser, he begins opening its draws, shoving things into the bag, clothes, pull-ups, and whatever he could find before turning to the child. He blinks, nervous. Dez swallows, moving to the closet first, taking hold of the yellow puffy jacket he quickly moves.

As soon as he carefully removes her pink blanket, which reveals her yellow teddy bear littered footies, her lids blink open, large brown eyes stare up at him sleepily. He awkwardly smiles at her. "Hi..." He whispers, wincing at his own voice, how rough it was.

"Hi..." The baby, his baby echoes softly.

"Go to sleep..." He quietly says, softer, hoping the child would listen. She nods a little, eyes fluttering shut. He awkwardly picks her up, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck. She's asleep again in seconds. He frowns. He was going to put the coat on her, but it would have taken to much time. He quickly exits out of the bedroom, entering Melody's, finding Ally with a purple bag on her shoulder plus theirs, lifting the baby from the brown crib, carefully cradling the child in her arms before then putting her into a pink and white carrier by her feet.

She turns around, smiling at him, nervous but bright. His own smile appears, his strained but true. He nods at the open door. Quickly they exit out of the bedroom, back down the hall and linger in front of another stairwell. Music was floating up from below them along with voices.

It's Dez who moves first and Ally follows, both move quickly downstairs, not even pausing when they reach the bottom. A few of the guests give them looks, likely because of the children and being improperly dressed for a formal party, but it's not until they're actually slipping through the home's doorway does someone notice who the children are, and who they 'belong' too.

"Hey, what are you doing with them?" A man yells. "Who are you? Hey wait, what are yo - " When they don't even turn back, both of them hear him yell out.

They run, darting across the home's grassy front yard, weaving around vehicles parked in front of it, as a lot of commotion starts up. They come to a catering van, its lights on, motor running on the curb, no driver, no worker. It was what they needed. Dez was going to take advantage of that, they have to. Yes it's stealing. But they have very few options. Dez tells her about it in a harsh whisper, directing her quickly over, and both of them make for it. He carefully hands Hailey to Alley, before climbing into the van's driver seat while Alley climbs into the other side with the children held against her.

As more voices swell up and yelling begins, Dez backs out and pulls away. Finally free.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is sometime before Ally and Dez escaped.

Please Review

6 - Chapter

"You still haven't found anything? What in the hell do I pay you for again?" Donald Yance quietly sighs as his current boss chews him out once again for not finding anything on his missing friends. He was seriously getting tired of the little turd, and if it wasn't for the money he would have hit the idiot in the mouth, super star no super star. Damn, what was he expecting after nearly three and a half fucking years, a miracle? It wasn't his fault the first couple of PI's he hired weren't worth a damn and dragged ass so long any useful leads had dried up already. He had only been on this case for a couple of weeks. "What in the hell is so hard about finding two nineteen year olds? This is what you do right? Why haven't you found anything?"

"Well..."

"Like those cops, useless, still haven't ... I swear..." The blonde twenty year old paced in front of his pearl white couch, cursing.

Donald's face twitched, seriously, this punk...

"Austin..." A soft voice lightly sighs. Donald's attention falls onto the brown-haired woman standing by the window across from him, his back straightened. She was hot. The woman looked utterly exhausted none the less though. "Are you going to let him talk? Damn it, this is why the cops don't inform you about new leads." Donald was shocked still at the woman's sudden change in demeanor. "Stop being an ass-hole!"

And like a wilted flower, Austin Moon caved, his scowl was ironed out and he looked sheepishly at the woman. "I'm frustrated is all, Trish..."

Trish's scowl vanishes, features softening. "I understand, but... you have to stop acting like this." She turns her attention to Donald. "You didn't find out anything at all, Mr. Yance?"

The older man shifts in his seat, a little unnerved by the woman. "A friend of mine has something..." He admits. "It's promising, but not concrete enough to get your hopes up. I promise though," the man stands, "as soon as I can confirm I'll tell you."

Austin scoffs, Trish smiles.

Donald nods. "I'll call you next week with my news." He quickly leaves.

(O)

"Seriously, what in the hell?" Austin curses as Donald quickly exits, flopping onto his couch, hands in his hair.

"He's promising..." Trish sighs, "he's suppose to be the best on the east coast."

"Then why hasn't he found anything?" Austin picks up his guitar sitting beside the couch, only to set it back down. "Guy's a joke..."

"It's been three years," Trish says softly, unimpressed by Austin's hostility. A sigh leaves her as he flips her hair over her shoulder. "Don't you have a meeting with star records at five?"

The young man's shoulders sag as he leans back into his couch, staring up into his high ceilings. "Today makes three years, Trish." He whispers. "Three years since Ally and Dez..." He trails. "What could have happened?" He's not asking her, not exactly.

She takes a seat beside him, staring at a photo of 'all' of them sitting on Austin's coffee table. That had been such a long time ago. Her best friend had been gone for now three years. It hadn't been easy on her, for Austin it had been worse. He lost his best friend and a girl he was in love with, his song writer, and his partner, worse of all those idiot cops three years ago said it could have been a rabid fan of his who did it. Now he had been blaming himself for years.

A sigh escapes Trish's lips. She takes a look at the blonde, he was breathing evenly, he almost looked asleep. "How about you skip your meeting?"

He blinks his eyes open. He then sits up, staring at her as if she had stepped in something foul. "Trish, are you feeling okay? Are you seriously suggesting I skip a meeting?" Trish glares at him, annoyed about him making a big hoopla about it. Yeah, she was more all-work, no play now, but that was mostly because without her ridding his back all day everyday, he would wallow in self-pity and do nothing at all.

"You would only end up insulting someone anyway." She tells him dryly. "I don't need you getting fired _again_."

"I haven't been fired before...uh, in years."

"You've come close... But that's not my point, my point is maybe you need a break?"

He quietly sighs, leaning back into the couch. "Actually, that's what I don't need." He tugs at his shirt collar. "I don't need any more time to think about Ally..." He leans forward, obviously unable to remain still. "I always have the worst thoughts when I don't have anything else to think about."

The latina watches him. "Well, you can't work all the time. How about you go visit Ally's father again?" His face crumbles even more. "No one blames you, Austin. It wasn't your fault... Uh... I'm tired of saying this over and over again. Look, as your pretty and insanely talented manager, I command you to take a break. We both can use one. We both can go home."

Austin scratches his head, finally he nods. "I guess... I... I don't think I'll go see Ally's dad, but I'll go home." He nudges her smiling brightly. "It wasn't as if I really had a choice, huh?"

"Not even..." She tells him dryly.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys seriously for reviewing. I've always been a little... uncertain about this story. Ha. But you guys reviews are enlightening and awesome. Thanks again. Here's another one yay.

Please Review

7 - Chapter

They ditched it, the van, after riding all night, an hour ago, and bought bus tickets to Miami , using money they found in the console of the van. Ally felt bad about using it, but there was no choice. Now, she was nervous, it was an hour wait until the bus, which gave the Cranes plenty of time to catch up, plus now they had an awake toddler and a fussy baby to deal with. There was a grocery store across from the bus station and was going to use what was left of the money for food.

Hailey is a surprisingly docile two-year old, not even bothered a little about being with two strangers, it was little worrying to Ally honestly. The child simply held onto Dez's hand and followed after both of them in her pajama's quietly, giggling at the baby on Ally's shoulder at times, but that was it.

Ally gaze finds Dez who was staring back at her before falling to the child at his side, who was looking around slowly. She bends down a little and smiles at the child... her's, it honestly still felt unreal. "What would you like to eat, Hailey?" The baby in her arms began to squirm, making whimpering noises but not crying, she was very thankful for it. Ally quietly shushes her, patting her back softly.

"Chicken nugget," the child answered without even a moment's hesitation.

Ally smiles gently, "How about crackers, do you like crackers?" The child squints in thought before quickly nodding her head, which causes Ally's smile to widens in affection. "Alright then," Ally attention lands on Dez who was was watching with an unreadable expression on his face. "We have to find formula then get Hailey her food. I packed bottles so that's not a problem." She carefully stands. Dez nods once, then a few more times, which was odd.

"29.99, what's in this stuff? Gold?" Dez questions staring at the formula. Ally bites her bottom lip, searching for a cheaper one, coming up with nothing.

"I don't think we'll have enough." She quietly says, bouncing the crying baby. They were now getting a few stares and a few glares from very judgemental housewives who were on the aisle, a few were even rude enough to shake their heads. Wonderful... being bare foot wasn't helping matters. "I'm sorry..." Ally whispers quietly to the baby, "You're hungry and I'm sorry, it's all my fault." The young woman hugs her baby to her. "What are we going to do?" She asks herself.

"What wrong Mely?" Hailey small baby voice asks in pure confusion.

Dez frowns at Ally, not comfortable with the heart-broken look on her face. Her panic was visible on her face and if not for her baby in her arms he was sure Ally would be chewing on her hair.

"We have enough." He quickly assures. "I'll get the formula, you go find some crackers for Hailey." He fishes out what's left of their money from his pocket and hands it over.

"What?" Ally questions with a frown. "Yo - "

"I have enough," he forces a smile, "now go..." He forces Ally to take hold of Hailey's hand. "I'll be behind you." Ally stares at him, seeming to want to argue. "If we wait any longer, Ally, we will miss our bus."

She openly stares at him, brown eyes filled with so many emotions it was painful to see. Then she nods finally, with a final glance, the young woman leaves, in search for a box of cheap crackers.

(L)

They board onto the bus without any problems, besides a few stares from people. They would wait until they were far away from the Cranes, not wanting to call the cops and not be believed. No they were going home first, they would be believed at home.

Ally looks down at the baby in her lap, sucking away at her bottle, eyes drifting shut then opening, fighting with sleep. It was adorable. o A smile once again graces her lips. Ally looks towards Dez who's holding a sleeping Hailey in his lap, staring in front of him, he was noticeably exhausted.

Her shoulder nudges him, a small smile on her face. "Go to sleep..." She urges. Dez looks at her, yawning a little.

"No... you."

"You drove all night, you should." When he only stares at her, she quietly sighs. Brown eyes flicker down to the toddler in his lap. "Hailey looks like you." She comments absently, watching the child, who seemed big and also so little to her. She takes hold of the childs small pudgy hand, sighing. The child snuggles into Dez more.

"No..." Dez shakes his head, softly saying, "both of them are you completely, Hailey has simply my hair." His free hand, hesitates before taking hold of a strand of red hair on the child's hair.

Ally shakes her head with a smile but it completely fades. "Thank you, Dez."

"Hm?" He questions. "What?"

"For... all of this, for getting us out." Ally explains quietly.

The boy smiles and shrugs he was "I going to make certain none of us have to go back." Dez frowns lightly at the child in his lap. "We'll be alright."

The thing is, Ally wants more than anything to believe that, but captivity made a pessimist out of her. She was afraid, afraid for a lot of reasons. She was afraid of the Cranes, who had so much money and power, it was almost easy for both wealthy people to kidnap and force a type of enslavement on people. They weren't even worried about being caught if the amount of people in on keeping herself and Dez hidden was any marker.

But Ally was worried about what was next, as in, what were they going to do. They were going home, three years later, with two kids in tow. She honestly didn't want to think about it... not as of now anyway.

No. She once again looks down at her baby, now asleep after finishing a bottle of milk her father had stolen for her. Round puffy cheeks, pinkish in color, and waifs of curly brown hair. She hadn't even realized it until then, this was her very first time holding her own child, well last night had been, but now they weren't escaping frantically, it was still oddly somber. But now the child she had held in her stomach for nine-months was in her arms, no, she would worry later.

(O)

Sonic boom, it hadn't changed, not at all. Honestly, they could have went a lot of places first, but their second bus stopped at the mall and Ally was sure her father was more likely to be at work and not at home. Her friend had agreed, agreeing to let her see her family first, besides he was still sure his family had something to do with his kidnapping. She had asked him about it a few times, but he never went into much detail. She, on the other hand, never actually gave 'how' they ended up with the Cranes much thought after a few months.

"Are you ready?" Dez asked her quietly as both of them, plus Hailey and Melody stood outside of Ally's father's store. He held a sleeping Hailey in his arms, he watched Ally closely. The young woman hesitates, but nods, moving the baby carrier she carried from her right to left hand.

"No..." She actually ends up saying, brown eyes landing on him, filled with fear and uncertainty. He wanted badly to take her into his arms. "But I have to be," Ally continues. "I can do this."

He nods.

She enters Sonic Boom Dez right behind her. Her heart fluttered inside of her. Right now Sonic Boom is nearly empty, a couple of ladies stand by the violins, but Ally barely notices them, her attention fully on the older looking man writing something at the cash register. He hadn't looked up when they came in, not at first.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom," The man utters out half-heartedly.

Ally freezes, breath caught inside of her. She was unable to move. When the man finally looked up, he frowned before his brows shot up, and he once again frowned. His look of disbelief was pure, he backs out of booth, his wide eyes on her, he hesitantly moves around his cash register. "Ally...?"

Ally feels Dez's hand wrap around her own, gently prying the carrier out of her hand, it was all she needed. She quickly bolts for her father, her arms shakily wrapping around him, she latches onto her father. He instantly returns her hug, seeming to come to the conclusion she was really there.

A sob escapes her. "Daddy..."

(O)

Mr. Dawson closes Sonic Boom as soon as he can, ushering his daughter and... Dez into the now dusty room above his store. He hadn't actually recognized Dez at first, both he and his daughter looked different. But the young man, he changed more, instead of a boy in front of him, it was a man, a man with red hair, fairly long hair, all of it tied back. He was also thicker, not by much, but it was noticeable change from skinny teen to adult. His daughter had also changed. Her dark hair was much longer as well, framing a paler face with a set of very dark, very sad brown eyes. She was rounder as well, not fat, but with wider hips and a larger bosom. A woman. o ***

Ally sits on the yellow couch beside the younger man, the baby in the carseat at her feet, while the boy holds another sleeping young child in his lap. Mr. Dawson's sat in a stool in front of them, his facial expression set in a confused frown.

No one had yet to say a word.

Ally avoids looking at her father and instead stares at the child at her feet, noticing the baby beginning to stir. She waits until the child's brown eyes had blinked open and stayed open to move. Ally carefully unbuckles her, lifting the child into her arms. "Hey, sweety," she quietly coos as Melody begins to fuss. "Not a good sleep, huh? That's my fault..." Once the child is settled, Ally searches one to the bags at her side taking out a baby bottle filled with water, which Dez takes from her as she takes out the formula and adds it to the bottle he holds after he had unscrewed it's top. He hand it to her with the top on now and she then shakes it up, mixing the formula and water. She then places it into the wiggling baby's mouth. Melody instantly settles, sucking hastily on the bottle. Ally avoids her father's stare though she can feel it.

"Ally..."

Forcing herself to look at her father, she cannot hold his stare too long. She bites her lip. She begins to speak, but her words finish from her, unable to be found. She has no idea what to say. She had never honestly thought about it before, but how ridiculous did what happened sounds, seriously. Kidnapped by an infertile couple and forced into having sex and birthing children for said infertile couple? Ally shakes her head, scoffing quietly to herself. Honestly, anyone on the outside and now peering in would simply think she and Dez had run away together after he had impregnated her, now they return three years later with two kids. Who would believe them?

"Ally," her father says again, voice trembling. "What's going on? What happened?" He was pleading with her, waiting for her.

Ally licks her dry lips, nodding.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Please Review

Chapter

Dez doesn't trust the cops, after all, weren't they the ones who was suppose to find both he and Ally but failed? So, he wasn't very thrilled about talking with them. But Ally's father, after listening to their story, had insisted.

Mr. Dawson had been angry, red-faced and steaming, when he heard it all. It was sort of surprising to him, simply because he had never seen Mr. Dawson like that. He was worried a little about the anger being at him, he had been the one to impregnate his daughter both times. But... all anger seemed pointed at the Cranes.

Ally seemed simply happy to be believed. Now after a short and quick report to the cops, both of them and both children were taken to the hospital. He was pretty sure the cops were wary of their story, but took a report and set up a time for better interviews later.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" Dez asked. Dr. Hong glances at the young female officer who had been taking a few photo of his scars and fading bruises. She nods.

Dez wastes no time forcing his grey T-shirt over his head. "He also has a few fractured ribs, if you want to add it to your notes." Dr. Hong adds, shoving a pin into his white coat.

"We'll take a look at your report, Mr. Hong." The woman says with a sigh.

"I can go to my kids and Ally now, right?" The boy asks, impatiently.

"I'm finished..." Dr. Hong says. "You don't have to stay over night." The black-haired man smiles kindly.

Dez doesn't bother returning it as he exits and quickly moves down the halls. He ends up outside the hospital room he had been forced out of before to be checked out, Ally was in there, holding onto Melody tightly, frowning at a woman wearing a dark blue blouse and black skirt. His insides churned at how worried Ally looked.

He quickly enters, sliding by the woman to Ally's side. Her relief upon seeing him is very clear. "What's going on?" He asks quickly, frowning at the brown-haired woman across from them. "Hailey...?" He asks looking around, not even catching a glimpse of the bright hair so much like his own.

"With my dad..." Ally says softly. "But..." Her attention is once again on the woman.

"I'm Agatha McCoy from Children Protection Services," Dez's stomach sinks. Agatha holds her hand out to him. He hesitates, but takes it. "Before you got here, I was just about to say, I'm not taking the children," she quickly says, notices both young adults looks. "I am simply informing you I will be taking the case. It's protocol... well, sort of, this is a unique case..." Agatha explains.

(O)

He hadn't held Melody up until now, and it was awkward for him to hold such a small child, one who is his, and was peering up at him, quietly babbling baby talk. His hands were wet with sweat and he was afraid he would drop her, so he barely breathed as he held his youngest child, waiting anxiously for Ally to finish dressing out of her hospital gown and back into her normal clothes.

When she had finally tugged her shirt over her head, Ally smiles at him, not taking the child back right away, not even when he takes half a step her way. She crosses her arms, obviously relishing in his discomfort. Evil woman...

"What's wrong?" She asks innocently, brown eyes blinking slowly. He quietly whispers, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why are you teasing me, Ally?" He whines, staring at her.

"I'm not," The young woman shrugs. "I don't understand why your nervous, you held Hailey our whole 'trip'."

"Hailey's bigger..." He answers right away. "She was actually clinging to me instead of me holding onto her. She wouldn't fall."

The baby waves her arms, smacking him in the chin. Ally giggles while as Dez looks as if he has no idea what to do. "Fine," Ally sighs, "I'll take h - " Ally was interrupted by Dr. Hong finding his way back inside.

He tightly smiles at them both. "Before you go, I have a little news..." His brown eyes sweep between both young adults, face blank. "Your about ten weeks along Ally."

Ten weeks... Ally frowns, slow to process his words. "What... ten weeks?" It actually dawns on her before he can say anything. Her stomach sinks.

"Pregnant," he explains. He once again looks between the two young adults before quickly making his get away.

Ally stares after him, a frown on her face. Again, she was pregnant again. They already had Hailey and Melody, they had no idea how they would support the two they already had, now a third? Suddenly feeling weak, she carefully leans into the wall beside her, her attention lifting to Dez, who was standing frozen with Melody in his arms.

What now?

(O)

His mother always had painfully tight hugs, but that one had been agonizing. As his mother sobbed and shook, he began to feel bad about not wanting to see her right away. But he wasn't very sure, his uncle had... What if his parents were in on it as well? But they wouldn't, he thinks.

His family's appearance had interrupted, halted, any conversation about Ally's pregnancy that could have been brought up. He was actually thankful it had. He had no idea what to do. What to say to the woman who continued having his babies. An apology would be a nice opening statement, he thinks.

Now they were back in Sonic Boom, not wanting to have conversation in the hospital. It was pretty late already, so Sonic Boom wasn't open. Dez stood awkwardly by the half-open door of Sonic Boom's practice area, watching as his mother quietly cooed at his youngest child who is in her arms, while his father was making embarrassing faces at a sleepy Hailey. His sister was apparently away at college and was apparently on her way home after receiving news of his 'return'.

Behind him in the hall, he could hear Ally speaking on Lester's phone to her mother, he could hear her sobbing and her words. 'I need you, mommy'. He quickly realized it was wrong he was listening in and instead focused on his mother who was slowly putting Melody to sleep.

His parents hadn't asked him anything, hadn't actually said anything besides about how happy they were to see him again, Lester had obviously filled his parents in on things. No difficult talks had arisen yet.

He was only half surprised when Ally's arms wrapped around him and her face instantly pressed into his shoulder, he had heard her when she came in. His arms quickly wrapped around her, his lips falling thoughtlessly to the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She whispering, he can tell she's lying. She lightly pushes back from him, smiling a small smile at him, making him feel better. Before anything else was said, Hailey wiggled off the couch, leaving his father still making funny faces and quickly toddled over. She held her arms out to Dez and blinked sleepily up at him.

He quickly obliged Hailey and scooped her up, sort of becoming alarmed when the child locked her arms around his neck and pressed her into his neck as well, a sleep in seconds. Ally smirked at him, obviously catching his brief moment of panic. Her smile was sort of contagious and he find himself smiling back.

"Alright, it's been a long night." Ally's father appears behind both Dez and Ally, he looked very tired. "How about we all head home."

Home? Ally and Dez shared a look of meaning.

Please Review


End file.
